


Let's talk

by Hamatopurity



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Not too snippy but still, One-Shot, Soriel, True Pacifist, death mention, my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel is distraught from her child being found unconscious,thankfully...a certain skeleton is there to help her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's talk

Frisk has been unconscious for some time,Toriel was incredibly anxious,Papyrus,Sans, and Alphys promised her they'd make sure they'd be safe, and Sans suggested for her to walk, and calm down a little,after a while though,Sans got worried, and he had a feeling where she'd be.

Toriel looked at the row of coffins,she glanced at the first, the dusty label was unmistakable,*Chara* she missed them and Asriel so dearly, and she couldn't help but be reminded of her dear child when she looks at Frisk. Toriel forced her eyes away from Chara's coffin and looked towards the others; Angel,Ruby,Sofie,Ronald,John, and Silac, the six children she grew to love and care for as much as her own children.

"Tori.."

Toriel felt tears slowly run down her cheeks as she remembered each of them,they were so young,so innocent....

"Oh no..."

Toriel placed her hand over eyes as the tears flowed like a rapid stream,not hearing the voice that called her,completely lost in her own sorrows.

"TORIEL."

Said goat monster snapped her teary eyes open at realizing the voice, and recognizing it after years of hearing his jokes.

Toriel turned towards Sans,whom had a worried expression,rather than his usual lazy smile,Toriel sniffed as she wiped away her tears "s-Sans! I apologize, I...did not hear you come in... I suppose without a door,no need for knock knock jokes..."

Sans sighed as he walked down the steps "well, I had a guess at where'd you be,though a part of me hoped I was wrong,how're ya holding up Tori? And don't lie to me,please." Toriel smiled at her old friend "you have no need to worry about me,Sans,I'm fi-" "Toriel." Toriel instinctively flinched,in the short time Sans had learned her name,it was just *tori* he rarely used her full first name.

Sans sighed "Tori,I can tell when someone is hidin' something,I can read expressions better than a book,especially when it's hurting my friends, and I SERIOUSLY hate seein' expressions like that,please,talk to me." Sans had a gentle look in his eyesockets, the same look he would give to Papyrus when the younger skeleton was little and had nightmares.

Sans sat down on a step, and gestured for Toriel to sit down,the ex-Queen sighed as she sat next to the short skeleton,Toriel folded her hands as she spoke "as you know, I...have spent many,MANY years in the RUINS,absolutely disgusted by Asgore's plans for the humans, but whenever I saw the humans that fell,I couldn't help but...care for them,some even called me...mother, and some even stayed years at a time,you know that though I suppose, and if...if I lose Frisk like I have w-with them...like Chara and Asriel... I..." Sans placed a comforting hand on Toriel's arm, the goat mother looked down at Sans,said skeleton Familiar opened his arms towards her,to which she tightly hugged him,Sans wrapped his arms around Toriel,Toriel gave a tearful sniff as her voice,now cracked and broken muttered "I...miss my children...HURK!" Sans suddenly held Toriel tighter in a surprisingly strong grip,surprising the goat monster,"s-Sans! Your...crushing me...Sans?" Sans' voice was suddenly cracked and quite serious as he spoke "s-sorry,I...was tryin' to say...me too."

The two war veterans sat there,not speaking for a several minutes before Sans broke the silence "I'm sorry." Toriel looked at him confused "s-sorry? What do you have to apologize for?" Sans let out a shaky breath,"for whatever reason,you trusted me to protect those humans,but I couldn't,six times I've failed,six times I watched those kids , and six times I saw them slaughtered alive, and I... I loved those kids,it's hard to think anyone could even want to hurt any of them,a.. And want to know something?some of them...called me dad. The fist time...was Angel,so patient, and it hurts me because I can't remember any of they're faces,but I can remember they're favorite color,they're favorite food, and worst of all...they're deaths, and I...miss them, Toriel,no matter what I try, I just can't get the image of m-those kids right in front of me, and... I just, I wish I could've something...ha, I guess some of the humans up there were right...without a owner,what good is a goofy old Familiar like me.... I can't even protect one kid let alone seven...I'm sorry,Toriel."  
Toriel held Sans close "sans...you have nothing to apologize for,you tried so hard to help them, and you DID protect Frisk, and for that, I owe you so much, and I can never thank you enough, and Sans....your more than a goofy old Familiar to me,far more,you're my dearest friend, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with such a promise."

Sans gave a light hearted laugh "wow..no wonder those kids loved you,ya...really know how to make a pep talk,Frisk is real lucky,having someone like you as a mother" Toriel smiled kindly as she spoke "you are too kind,Sans,I am glad Frisk had such a *funny bone* helping them" Sans gave a loud snort,However,he noticed Toriel gave a small glance at the coffins again,Sans sighed as he stood up "Tori,let me show ya something..." Sans then activated his magic,his left eyesocket glowing with a mist like vapor sourounding both his hand and six of the coffins lids,he then pulled the coffin lids off,revealing them to be empty,Toriel gasped "w-what.." "When Asgore took they're SOULs,I couldn't just leave them here,it didn't feel right...so I took they're bodies, and gave them all proper burials,I owed them that at least." 

Toriel smiled "thank you,Sans.." Sans only smiled in return "like I said,least I could do Tori,I made a promise, and while I'm not too keen on making promises,I try my best to keep 'em"


End file.
